Pluralities of molecular probes arranged on surfaces or “chips” have been used in a variety of biological and chemical assays. Assays are performed to determine if target molecules of interest interact with any of the probes. After exposing the probes to target molecules under selected test conditions, detection devices determine whether a target molecule has interacted with a given probe.
These systems are useful in a variety of screening procedures for obtaining information about either the probes or the target molecules. For example, they have been used to screen for peptides or potential drugs which bind to a receptor of interest, among others; to screen samples for the presence of, for example, genetic mutations, allelic variants in a population, or a particular pathogen or strain of pathogen, among many others; to study gene expression, for example to identify the mRNAs whose expression is correlated with a particular physiological condition, developmental stage, or disease state, etc.